For the Win
by cinnysangel
Summary: Who needs other people to survive. Wynne is finding out she may need one man.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Walking Dead, AMC or any of their affiliates. This is purely for entertainment purposes and is a fan created fiction. This story does not reflect the actual Walking Dead series and doesn't claim to be anything but a fan (me) expressing my appreciation for the characters and the wonder that is The Walking Dead. All OFC's (Original Fictional Characters) are a product of my own imagination. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.**

**Chapter 1**

Daryl was tracking a deer for two miles of uneven rough terrain through the woods. Andrea followed along, complaining most of the way. He wanted to tell her to shut her pie hole. He could do this for hours, days if need be. Why she bitched about it was beyond his comprehension. This was damn better than sitting back at camp mourning their dead or waiting on the walkers. Rick had insisted on the buddy system since Dale died. He didn't understand why the hell they had to keep doing this. It was ridiculous. They could easily die in groups of two. And it burned Daryl's ass that he was paired up with Andrea again. All the babysitting in the world wasn't going to keep them safe. Andrea could do whatever the fuck she wanted. He didn't feel safer around her. In fact he felt more of a threat. Part of Daryl wished they would take her gun again. He put his fingers to his temple remembering the bullet that grazed his skull.

.

"I could have shot the son of a bitch back there if you'd let me. I don't think there are any walkers nearby." Andrea had been looking over her shoulder and pointing to the clearing they had just walked through. The deer was out of sight again and the woods were thick. They couldn't see what was up ahead and what dangers awaiting them. Besides she didn't know how they were going to lug that much meat back to camp? She was just about to ask him when she noticed him touching his temple. Andrea rolled her eyes. "Oh for Christ sakes I said I was sorry! It was only a scratch anyway. Are you ever going to get over it?"

**"ONLY A SCRATCH? YOU COULD HAVE BLOWN MY FUCKING BRAINS OUT!"** Daryl swung the crossbow at her as he spoke. He wasn't trying to hit her; he was only using his hands to emphasize his point.

"Yeah? Well I would have had to shoot you in the ass to do that! **AND DON'T POINT THAT THING AT ME OR I WILL SHOOT YOU, AGAIN!"**

"I fucking dare you!" Daryl leveled his bow at her head. He didn't have any intention of shooting her. He didn't even have his finger on the trigger.

.

An arrow sliced through the air landing in the ground inches from Daryl's foot. Both Andrea and Daryl raised their weapons towards the unknown source. Andrea aimed low. Daryl chose to follow the direction the arrow came from. He raised his bow up into the trees. He almost didn't see her. She blended in well. Daryl knew Andrea hadn't noticed the woman standing on a thick tree branch above them. She had on an Army green colored dress with spaghetti straps, the skirt landing an inch above knee level. The dress was stained but seemed clean. She on the other hand was covered in filth. Her face smudged with dirt and streaks of mud covered her arms and legs. Oddly enough her sandy colored hair was combed and freshly washed. Daryl realized the dirt was camouflage. But why? The dead couldn't see her and he and Andrea hadn't. He thought to himself, "That is why they hadn't." Daryl shook his head, mildly impressed, yet still pissed that she had fired at them.

.

He looked at her once again scanning his eyes over her from head to toe. Her bow was the most basics of archery equipment. He almost laughed when he saw it. If it wasn't for the fact that the bolt she uses had a point, the weapon could be considered a toy. He yanked the bolt from the ground, felt like snapping it, but instead screamed at her while clenching his fit tightly around the arrow. **"THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"**

Andrea misunderstood. "What is your problem Dixon? Keep your voice down!"

"Not you, _**HER**_!" Daryl nodded his chin upward.

.

Andrea ducked while she scanned the trees. She didn't see the woman until she spoke.

"I should have let the two of you kill each other. Got no sense worth a damn! You're following that deer? You leave that one alone she got a kid on the way. We'll put down one of the males and split the meat. Are you listening to me or are you too busy looking up my fucking skirt?" She turned her attention to Andrea. "What's wrong with your boyfriend, sweetheart, he stupid or something?"

Andrea laughed.

"I ain't her boyfriend and I ain't looking up your goddamn skirt! You fire at me again you best take me the fuck out…or else." Daryl pointed the crossbow.

.

Andrea was amazed at how quickly the woman was down from the tree. She sat down on the branch, flinging herself over the side, landing almost silently. She moved like a mountain lion quick and lethal. She stood tall, getting in Daryl's face, looking him straight in the eye.

"Or else…what? Wha'cha gonna do? Hit me? Huh?" She yanked her bolt from Daryl's hand with her left hand, poking him in the chest with the finger of her right hand, emphasizing every word.

"I don't hit woman. And what's this we shit? I'll take what I want when I want!" Daryl moved away from her and started to walk further away thinking Andrea was following.

"Fine, good luck dickhead! Hey sweetheart the herd is actually this way if you want to shoot one." She slipped her right foot into a suede moccasin tying it at the ankle repeating the process with her left foot.

.

Andrea faced the leggy woman. She squared her hips and shoulders making her stance wide. She held the rifle barrel pointing at the ground. "First off my name is Andrea not sweetheart. And second you call him my boyfriend again, I'll shoot you." Andrea smiled and relaxed her shoulders. She saw the woman smirk a little and then giggle. Andrea liked this woman. She was tough and showed no fear in the face of Daryl Dixon. "You'll really show us where they're at?"

"Yeah, come on. What about him?"

"Dixon!" Andrea started walking with the woman.

"Jesus Christ! Where the fuck you going?"

.

Andrea ignored him. She knew that Daryl would be pissed off but he would follow them. He was after all babysitting her. Rick's orders. She did find it almost funny that the only reason she was allowed to come along with Daryl was because Rick thought she needed a babysitter. More like he needed a babysitter after the stunt he pulled with that horse.

.

"Are you fucking nuts?" Daryl caught up to them. "You are, but that is beside the point. Just going to trust this… this woman?" Daryl said woman with such distain that both of them shot him a dirty look. "How do you know she isn't leading you into a trap? Into her camp where he group will do God knows what to your stupid ass?"

Andrea ignored him but their new found friend could not. "Because _she_ wouldn't do that… Dick-son…"

"It's Daryl and I don't like your tone." He snarled at her.

They were toe to toe again and Andrea thought it was entertaining as long as they didn't kill each other.

"Well I don't like your attitude. Just so you know _she_ has a name, it's Wynne. And I don't belong to a camp."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Walking Dead, AMC or any of their affiliates. This is purely for entertainment purposes and is a fan created fiction. This story does not reflect the actual Walking Dead series and doesn't claim to be anything but a fan (me) expressing my appreciation for the characters and the wonder that is The Walking Dead. All OFC's (Original Fictional Characters) are a product of my own imagination. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.**

**Chapter 2**

Daryl stubbornly walked in front of the women like he was their protector and knew the way. Andrea rolled her eyes smiling at Wynne.

"Just ignore him. He's a foul mouthed hothead, basically harmless."

Daryl shot Andrea a dirty look. "You best not be wasting our time, girl. If you know what's good for ya."

"Anyway…" Andrea went on with her conversation. "You really are alone?"

"Yeah I am and I'm doing just fine! Better than the two of you. I could have killed both of ya before you even knew I was there. This world is about survival. You either do or you don't."

Wynne pushed passed Daryl when he stopped walking so he could argue with her again.

"Don't you tell me about survival! Hey! I'm talking to ya!"

.

The tree line opened up into a clearing. An old Victorian three story house sat at the top of a gentle slope. Every window was boarded shut except for two second story windows along the east side of the house that didn't have any access to them. The house looked impenetrable. At the top of the slope Wynne cut to the left and walked to the back of the house. Andrea jogged to catch up to her while Daryl walked at a slow steady pace, refusing to run after any stupid broad. Wynne swung her legs into a small window and twisted her body so she was on her stomach. She dropped into the basemen, disappearing from view. Andrea followed mimicking Wynne's movements. Daryl squatted, staring into the darkness.

Andrea moved into the light. "Aren't you coming?"

"What the fuck is this shit? I thought you were taking us to the deer and not to your fucking house!"

"You can keep moving if you want. But if you get over yourself for one damn minute you'll see that the herd comes right up to the back yard. Easy pickings from the second floor, and all from the safety of the house."

.

Daryl had been chewing on a black birch twig. He spit it out and handed his crossbow through the window. "Don't fucking drop it!"

Andrea took it from him and moved out of the way. Instead of turning around like the women did, Daryl sat down on the window. He used the inside frame work like a pull up bar to lower himself to the floor. Wynne watched his triceps and forearm muscles ripple and flex with the strain of supporting his body weight. Daryl's pants dropped a couple of inches as his torso stretched, making his shirt ride up to reveal his cut abs. Wynne's mouth dropped open at the sight. Andrea watched him too. As soon as his feet touched concrete, Daryl stood up from the crouched position he had landed in. When he caught them staring, he made a face that looked like he smelt something bad.

"What the fuck ya looking at?"

Andrea nudged Wynne with her shoulder. "Too bad that body belongs to the biggest asshole you'll ever meet, this side of the Masson/Dixon line."

"That's a fucking compliment, and I'm damn proud." Daryl moved close to Wynne nudging her with his chest. "Ever think to put a chair next to the fucking window?"

.

Daryl didn't wait to be invited he ran up the steps into the kitchen. The house reminded him a lot like Hershel's place. The only difference between the two was Hershel's farm looked like nothing had ever happened there. Someone, possibly Wynne had pushed the fridge out onto the back porch. He noticed it as soon as they had rounded the corner to get inside. Everything was dust covered, and forgotten.

"This isn't your home?" Andrea ran her finger over a picture on a sideboard. The way she said it, made it seem more of a statement than a question.

"No it was like this when I got here. All I did was clean it up a little. There's no electricity and without it the well is useless. I use the propane in the grill only to light the fire but I haul water up from the creek." She turned her attention back to Daryl. "You know small engines?"

.

Daryl didn't like the way she would jump around conversation so quickly. He wasn't here to help her out, fix shit, or even be friendly. If he was truthful he wasn't even here for the meat. He could have shot that deer a long time ago. He knew she was carrying and didn't need some smart mouthed know it all to tell him the doe was pregnant. He wasn't going to shoot her mate either. Stupid women didn't even notice the male lurking and "telling" the female where to go. Andrea was so clueless to the sounds of the woods. She thought all that huffing was coming only from the doe. At least the deer understood that they needed a man around for survival. Unlike these two broads who thought they could survive on their own. He came here out of curiosity. And because he wasn't ready to head back yet to the new found togetherness the group developed after losing Sophia and Dale.

.

Wynne watched Daryl climb the stairs to the second floor. She looked at Andrea. "Is he always like that?" She moved to the bottom of the steps and hollered up to Daryl. "Hey asshole I was talking to you! Probably don't know shit anyway." Wynne walked away heading into the kitchen.

Suddenly Daryl came charging down the stairs. It sounded like a herd of elephants were descending upon them. "Don't you ever shut that trap of yours? Hell no, you never do! All y'all women! Talk, talk, talk, yap, yap, yap… Can't hunt in peace, can't take a damn piss without one of ya askin where I'm goin… what I'm doing. Y'all would die out here if it wasn't…"

.

"Listen here Dick-son I don't give a fuck what you are doing. All I asked was if you knew anything about fixing generators. Don't put yourself out. I'll live without it! I have until now and I will continue to live. You know what you can put yourself out… right the fuck outta my place!"

"That's fine by me I didn't want to come here in the first fucking place!" Daryl headed to the steps leading back down to the basement. "Let's go Andrea! Move yer ass!"

.

Andrea looked at Daryl and then glanced at Wynne. The woman was staring a hole into the back of his head. This was a pretty nice place that Wynne had here. It wouldn't hurt to stay a day or two. Herschel really didn't want them there and well Andrea was sick of the farm. She decided to take a chance. "Do you mind company?"

"Not him! He can kiss my ass if he thinks I'm going to let him stay here." Wynne turned away from Daryl.

"I wouldn't fucking stay here if you begged me to. Suit yourself blondie I'm fucking out of here. Stay and die with this stupid bitch!" Daryl ran down the stairs making a louder than needed exit from the basement window.

"Make sure you close…" Wynne didn't get the chance to finish the sentence because she could hear him slamming the hinged board the covered the small window.

.

Wynne moved to the china cabinet. "Do you want a drink?"

Andrea held up her canteen. "I'm good I got some water."

"No I mean do you want a drink. Wynne opened the bottom of the cabinet and showed Andrea an array of alcohol. She pulled a bottle of whisky from the shelf. "These people were drinkers. There is an entire fully stocked wine cellar downstairs."

Andrea laughed, "Well then by all means pour me a shot."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Walking Dead, AMC or any of their affiliates. This is purely for entertainment purposes and is a fan created fiction. This story does not reflect the actual Walking Dead series and doesn't claim to be anything but a fan (me) expressing my appreciation for the characters and the wonder that is The Walking Dead. All OFC's (Original Fictional Characters) are a product of my own imagination. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.**

**Chapter 3**

"Stupid fucking bitches… Ain't gonna tell me what the fuck… She can kiss my ass… And the other bitch too! Don't need… nobody… Don't need shit… Fuck you!" Daryl ranted as he walked to the back of the house. He saw the refrigerator blocking the door and then his eyes fell on the small generators. He knew he should just leave like he said he would, but Rick would have a fucking cow if he knew Daryl left Andrea here. "Do this… do that, baby sit the fucking women, look for the kid… If these people would get their shit together there wouldn't be a need to watch their asses."

.

Daryl took his frustration out on the generators. He found the tools she had been using. He cussed her up and down when he saw the two cycle engine oil sitting next to the gas can. **"No wonder it don't fuckin work, you stupid bitch!"** He knew he saw regular engine oil in the basement so he headed to it. Hopefully she didn't put the shit in both generators or she's be fucked. He heard them talking upstairs as he slipped into the basement unnoticed. She wasn't the only one who could sneak around and be invisible.

.

Hours passed as Daryl worked on the one engine. He salvaged parts from the one she broke and managed to fix the second one. A little more messing around and Daryl found the owner had a Double Pole Double Throw transfer switch installed and a sub panel. He fiddled with the DPDT and flipped the power from the main panel to it. The hum in the house was unmistakable.

.

Andrea and Wynne were laughing and telling stories of the days before the outbreak when the lights came on in the dining room. Both women stared at each other for a brief moment thinking the unthinkable. The outbreak was over. It was too much to hope for and wishful thinking. Something neither of them could afford. Loud footsteps on the cellar steps brought them both back to reality. Daryl came into the room and glared at them.

"**Christ, don't just sit there turn off them fucking lights!** I'm out there busting my ass and the two of you are sitting here laughing it up, getting drunk." He grabbed the bottle taking a long swig off of it.

.

Wynne turned off the last of the lights before returning to the table. "I thought you were leaving?"

"You still want me to? Fine! Don't trouble yerself with a thank you or nothing."

"Daryl sit down!" Andrea was tired of his attitude. "Something obviously made you stay. And you were nice enough to fix the generator. Just relax a little." She looked at Wynne wondering if there would be an argument. She looked very uncomfortable making Andrea think the woman was about to be sick. Maybe she drank too much. "Are you okay?"

Wynne didn't answer Andrea's question, instead she turned to Daryl and barely above a whisper she said, "Thank you for helping me with the generator, I really appreciate it."

Daryl looked equally as sick. He didn't like getting compliments or praise. Quietly and to the floor he replied, "Was nothing…"

.

They spent a long time talking about the power and what was hooked up to it. Wynne opted to leave the fridge on the porch since she didn't have anything to fill it up with. "It's not like I need much and I only kill what I'm going to eat. It'll save power if I don't bother having it run." Daryl agreed which surprised her. He seemed to have an argument for everything.

"I turned the hot water heater's thermostat down too. No need to make it too hot, you'll be amazed at how a little bit of warmth is enough when you've hadn't had any. And keep them lights off only use it when ya have to. You are using the grill to cook, I'd keep doing… Are you listening to me? What the fuck is wrong now?"

Wynne's mouth had fallen open and she had a blank stare on her face. "Hot water?"

"Yeah where the hell have you been the last ten minutes? Pay, the fuck, _**attention**_!"

"How long until I can… when will it be hot?"

"Whatever! A couple of hours, three probably because I got the temp down. Can we get this shit done?"

Andrea waved Daryl off. "Never mind him; he has no clue what it is like to enjoy a shower. We have hot water where we are staying, but I know how you feel. Before the farm I would have killed for a shower."

.

Daryl seemed to have a lot to say and he put Wynne and Andrea to work fixing the gaps in her survival plan. He showed her how to make her own arrows and brought a few things from the barn that she could use to defend herself. One of those items was a rake for hay. She folded her arms across her chest when he began to show her how to syphon gas from the cars. He lectured her about the two cycle oil.

"Unless you are planning on mowing the grass throw that shit away and don't use it in this generator. Is that clear? You're lucky there were two of them or your ass would stay in the fucking dark."

"You do know I've survived this long on my own, right?"

"Yeah and I don't know how!"

"Mainly because I don't come outside. In fact this is the most I've been out in weeks." She glanced around nervously half expecting to be attacked. "I hunt close to home, I keep everything boarded shut and I'm quiet. What else is there to do?"

"Well for one thing you need to go over every one of those windows and make sure they are nailed correctly. You could string up some cans at your blind spot there and…"

Her patience had reached its limit. "Screw this Dixon I'm going to get clean. Tell me later." She went inside, leaving him and Andrea standing outside.

**"Fine whatever, have a great survival! I hope ya live!"** Daryl looked at Andrea expecting her to take his hint to leave but she followed Wynne inside. **"Son of a Bitch!"**

.

They scouted out the closets finding clothing of various sizes. The man's jeans were about five times too big for Daryl but he didn't care he'd use them until his pants were dry. He would make the best of it since tomorrow, early he was out of here with or without Andrea. The women were about the same size. Wynne showed Andrea a closet in a room that must have belonged to a teenage girl. Most of it Andrea wouldn't wear and neither would Wynne. There really wasn't much need for miniskirts and really short shorts. Andrea grabbed the couple pairs of boxers and a jersey night shirt that were in a tall dresser.

Down stairs Andrea tossed a pair of men's boxers to Daryl. "What the fuck are these?"

"I found them in that girl's room, they should fit you."

"What the fuck? I ain't wearing no girl's underwear!"

"Get over yourself! Women have being wearing men's boxers for years now where the hell have you been these last, I don't know, twenty years? Oh wait I forgot in the backwoods of bumfuck nowhere."

.

Wynne came downstairs in a silk bathrobe, halting their conversation. Daryl stared at her as she towel dried her blonde hair. Wynne had forgotten how good it felt to be fresh from the shower. It had been too long since she enjoyed a few simple pleasures. She found the nightgown in the master bedroom tucked way in the back of the closet. She never planned on wearing it but couldn't resist. A slight blush rose to her cheeks when she saw her new house guests staring at her. They didn't say anything to her so she walked down the rest of the steps. She inhaled the delicate soap smell, ignoring Daryl as he slid past her on the landing. He was already unbuckling his pants while jogging up the steps.

Andrea yelled to him, "Where do you think you are going."

"Screw you; I got next, since that shower comment of yours!"

.

The jeans kept falling down to his ankles and there wasn't a belt in the house. He had on a t-shirt that was hanging on him and the boxers Andrea gave him. He felt foolish but there was no way he was going to stay upstairs while Andrea showered. He quietly crept down the stairs trying not to be seen until he could get to the couch and grab one of the throw blankets he saw there. He only got to the landing when he heard Wynne in the kitchen singing. His curiosity was getting the better of him as he inched his way to the doorway. Wynne had shed the bathrobe and was swaying to the music in her head. She held a glass of wine in one hand and the bottle in the other. She stopped moving for a second. He thought for sure she was going to turn around and catch him watching. She didn't though, she took a sip from the glass and continued with the slow methodical swaying of her hips.

.

She walked back to the sink. The wine was gone and quickly replaced by three plates that she danced over to the table. Daryl thought the shower really put her in a good mood. The silk robe had a matching rose colored spaghetti strap gown. It accentuated her curves perfectly. Daryl wondered why she chose that outfit and not something practical. What the hell was her problem? She shouldn't look like that when he was here. Hell she shouldn't look like that period. The days of sexy seductions were over. Romantic nights were gone. All that was left if you were lucky was a random hook up and a quick lay. Neither of which he was interested in. Not until now anyway.

.

He stood very still trying to forget any idea of sex or this woman who was wearing a very sexy night gown. It wasn't working and he needed to do something quick or it was about to get very embarrassing. He was just ready to move to the couch when he saw her carry a pot to the sink. It was steaming as she dumped its contents. Suddenly he didn't care about the way he was dressed or if she turned him on. "What the hell are you doing?"

The empty pot hit the floor as Wynne screamed.

Daryl paced in the kitchen as he went into a tirade. "I just got done explaining to you that you need to conserve fuel. And what do you do? **This!**" Daryl pointed at the stove.

"Relax _**Dick**_-son! It is one damn burner all I did was boil the pasta, which you almost made me drop!"

The steam from the pasta on the silk made the nightgown cling to her breasts. Daryl could see the outline of her pert nipples. He concentrated on the fact that she kept calling him a dick when she said his last name. Normally he didn't mind being called that because he could be a dick. But the way she insulted his family name pissed him off. He moved in close to her staring at her through narrow eyes.

.

Wynne backed up until she felt the counter behind her. That didn't stop her from leaning her upper body back further. Daryl looked very dangerous in this moment. When he was screaming and cursing she could handle him. But the sudden quiet and the way he moved made her nervous. Daryl pressed his body against hers, pushing his chest out, he leaned with her. He told her he didn't hit women, yet she wondered what he really did to them. And what was he going to do now?

Daryl's hand came up and grasped her jaw. Wynne tilted her head upward out of reflex. That action only made it easier for him to cover her throat with his palm. He held onto her jaw tightly just shy of painful. Part of her was terrified of him and another part felt the heat from his body. The obvious reaction in his loins made Wynne respond. She silently cursed her body for every ounce of desire that flowed through her. She shouldn't want him, he was an asshole!

.

"I told you not to call me that." His voice was low and raspy. He felt her push against him with the lower half of her body. He saw defiance in her eyes but there was something else there too. She opened them a little wider than before. He leaned in closer releasing his grip on her jaw as he slid his hand lower on her neck.

.

Wynne took that opportunity to slide her hands up to the back of his neck. She leaned in bringing her mouth closer to his. She could feel his breath on her lips and almost sense his stubble brush against her chin. He could kiss her if he wanted to or she could kiss him. But the more she thought about his lousy attitude and the forceful way he put her into this position it made her blood boil. Wynne grabbed the small hairs at the nape of his neck and pulled. It worked because Daryl took a step back.

"Oww….**oww… son of a bitch**!" She twisted making the pain a little sharper before Daryl yanked her hand away. **"What the fuck!"**

"You ever grab me like that again you better believe I won't be twisting the hair on the back of your neck. Do you get my drift?" She cupped his balls to add to her point.

Andrea walked into the room just in time to see Wynne take the nut shot. "Isn't this great. You two know the bedrooms are up stairs, right?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Walking Dead, AMC or any of their affiliates. This is purely for entertainment purposes and is a fan created fiction. This story does not reflect the actual Walking Dead series and doesn't claim to be anything but a fan (me) expressing my appreciation for the characters and the wonder that is The Walking Dead. All OFC's (Original Fictional Characters) are a product of my own imagination. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.**

**Chapter 4**

Andrea pushed her food around her plate. At first she thought pasta was a good idea but seeing it there now all wiggling around her fork turned her stomach. She couldn't understand why, it was only spaghetti and she had seen worse. One glance at Daryl and Wynne made Andrea realize they were thinking the same thing. She laughed a slow giggle that turned into a full blown laughing attack.

Daryl stared at her. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Why do you keep asking me that? No I didn't. I was just thinking it is funny that the big powerful Daryl Dixon who eats raw squirrel guts is grossed out by pasta and sauce." Andrea laughed so hard she snorted.

.

Daryl had set his plate down, but he picked it back up and shoved a fork full into his mouth. He made a slurping sound which had Andrea and Wynne groaning. They all laughed together. For the first time it felt like they were old friends hanging out over dinner and good wine.

.

"Did you really eat raw squirrel?" Wynne tried to hide her smile, but the snickering laugh she voiced was loud and clear. Where she grew up eating raw squirrel had a whole other meaning and that was oral sex. She knew the wine was getting to her because she was finding the most juvenile things funny, like Andrea's snort when she laughed.

"Yeah I was half dead at the time." Daryl put his hand to his temple. He didn't do it on purpose it was a natural reaction to thinking about that day.

"Oh for fucks sake! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

.

Wynne looked at the two of them. She had witnessed part of this argument earlier in the day. "What happened?"

**"I shot him."**

**"She shot me!"**

Wynne laughed at the way they said it together. She could only imagine why Andrea shot Daryl. Maybe they were lovers or maybe he tried something with Andrea like he had in the kitchen before with her. Strangely a stab of jealousy ran through her.

.  
"Hey in my defense you did look like a walker. You said it yourself you were half dead." Daryl gave her the finger. "You're not my type. Not even if the world was coming to an end…oops happened, you're still not getting it." Andrea laughed.

Daryl rolled his eyes at her. "Shit, everyone knows who's getting it."

This time Andrea returned the finger gesture. Dale and his big mouth. Rest his soul. The whole damn camp knew about her and her moment of weakness. She deflected the attention by asking, "What about you Wynne?"

.

Wynne didn't realize Andrea was asking her about her family, or group and not if she was Daryl's type. "I uh...I… hey I think I'm going to head to bed. I sleep in the room with the windows. You guys can take what's left."

Daryl stretched out on the couch. "I'm fine right here."

Wynne looked at Daryl's long body. She couldn't help but remember how it felt to have him pressed against her. She had to get out of there in a hurry. "Remember the cans I have strung over the steps I don't want anyone falling and breaking their necks."

Daryl watched as Andrea followed Wynne and they stepped over the rope four steps up the stairwell. He didn't have any intention of going up to the second floor so she didn't have to remind him. He had to admit putting that booby-trap there was pretty smart. It would give her enough time to react to anyone or anything sneaking upstairs.

.

Daryl could mentally hear a clock ticking off the seconds as he stared, wide awake into the darkness. He didn't know if the group was still safe or if a threat awaited him just on the other side of these boarded up windows. He tried to blame the walkers for the reason he couldn't sleep. That wasn't the case though it was the sandy haired beauty upstairs.

.

Wynne woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She had the window open and a breeze was filtering through the thin curtains. This was her favorite part of the day. Everything almost seemed normal. That was the reason she chose this room. The windows weren't boarded shut and it still felt safe. She could watch as daylight moved over the meadow and the animals searched for food. Life seemed to go on just fine regardless of the end of the human race. The wind changed direction making the curtains suck up against the screen. She watched the sheers dance with the wind, billowing out and being sucked back again. The repetitive motion lulled Wynne into a daydream. The memories she fought so hard to keep away came rushing back.

xXx

Walkers surrounded them. Wynne turned from the window and looked at Matthew. The panic she saw in his eyes wasn't for himself, it was for her. "Go! Get out of here now!" when she wouldn't move he got angry. "Wynne, so help me… you don't go I'm going to…"

"I'm not leaving you! No Matthew I won't go."

"Damn it Wynne why can't you listen to me? You don't leave now, I'm going to do it right here while you watch!" He put the gun to his temple.** "I mean it! I'll blow my fucking brains out with you in the room."**

"**No! Don't you dare!** Please…" She dropped to her knees next to his wheelchair. Her husband of three years had come back from Iraq a different man. He was a double amputee, wheelchair bound for the most part. Before the outbreak they were making him prosthetic limbs. All he talked about was walking again. He was having a rough time adjusting to civilian life again but all that changed the moment he found out she was having a baby. He got this job and never thought of giving up again. Until now. Until he was certain there was no hope.

Matthew put his hand on the side of her face and kissed her. "I beg of you to do this for me. Find a way out."

She stood up again. "I don't want to leave you. What if I can't get back?"

Matthew put his hand on her small belly, sighing heavily. "Do it Wynne. Do it for me, but most of all do it for our child."

Wynne threw her arms around her husband's neck kissed him as tears rolled down her face. "I'll find someone to help us. I will. I swear it. Matthew, I'll find someone to help me carry you out." She looked back at him once more before heading to the stairwell. He had maneuvered his wheelchair so he could watch her go. With the elevators out and Wynne five months pregnant she was unable to help him down the stairs or carry his chair.

.

As soon as things had gotten bad Wynne had risked her life getting to him. They were stuck in Matthew's office for days hoping someone would come back. No one did. More and more the dead roamed the streets below, basically trapping them on the third floor. Wynne could get to her car in the parking garage, she just didn't want to do it without him.

* * *

Wynne didn't know when she drifted off to sleep, but her daydream turned into a nightmare. Matthew was facing the window and slumped to the left in his chair. She thought he was sleeping, as she walked closer she saw the blood. The self-inflicted wound had blown a large chunk of his head away.

Wynne felt the scream rise in her throat. She sat up in the bed, her heart was racing and she was covered in sweat. Her hands went to her flat stomach as tears streamed down her face. It was only a dream yet she felt like she was back in that moment. Matthew knew he would never make it, not in his condition. Maybe he thought she wouldn't either. She was angry at her husband for taking the easy way out and leaving her to try to survive on her own. Yet now she would give anything to be back there again and do things differently. "_Oh God, no why did it happen? Why?"_

.

Her scream startled Daryl awake in an instant. At first he thought it was a dream but then he realized it came from upstairs. He charged up the steps forgetting the cans until it was too late. He slammed his chin hard on one of the upper steps. Blood gushed from the wound and covered the front of his shirt. Andrea heard Daryl fall as she came out of her room to see why Wynne had screamed. Daryl was bleeding but he still made it to the top of the steps and ran towards Wynne's room.

"**Daryl!** Wait a damn minute!" Andrea darted into the bathroom to get one of the hand towels. She returned to hear the last part of Daryl's tirade.

"**A fucking nightmare? Lady the whole fucking world is a nightmare!** That don't mean you go screaming in the middle of the fucking night!"

.

It wasn't the middle of the night and Daryl was pissing her off. Wynne got off the bed. She was furious with Daryl for yelling at her. It wasn't like she screamed on purpose. The amount of blood coming from his chin was the only reason she didn't punch the bastard. "What the hell happened to your face!"

**"Those mother fucking cans!"**

.

Andrea heard enough. **"Sit down and shut up, both of you!"** Her tone seemed to work because they both sat on the edge of Wynne's bed. Andrea shoved the towel into Daryl's hand. "Hold that to your cut! I'm going to go get a bigger one."

.

Andrea was gone for a little while as she rummaged through the medicine cabinet and under the sink for anything she could use as a bandage. The only thing she found was some gauze pads and band aids. She'd have to make do with this and maybe cut up some of the clothing to cover the wound. When she went back into the room Daryl was glaring at Wynne and she was doing a fine job of returning his nasty looks.

.

Wynne left the room giving Andrea time to work on Daryl's injury. She didn't want them to see the tears still lingering in her eyes. Plus she really wanted to avoid questions about her worked on him for a long time, cutting an old t-shirt up and packing the wound as much as she could with the gauze. When she was finished Daryl had a long strip of material under his chin, pulled up along the sides of his face and tied in a bow at the top of his head. Andrea covered her mouth as she laughed. He looked like little Orphan Annie. She had forgotten all about cameras up until this point. How she wished she could take a picture of his frowny face.

"Will you stop fucking laughing!"

"Don't talk you'll move the bandage and it will bleed again! You need stitches as soon as we get back to Herschel's place."

Though clenched teeth Daryl growled. "I ain't fucking going back like this! I'll hold a towel to it!"

"You need both hands to fire your weapon. If we're walking back how are you going to do both?"

Wynne came back into the room. "You don't need to walk, take my car. It's not like I need it anyway."

.

A little while later Daryl was sitting in the passage side of the Jeep. True to his word he had yanked the bow off of his head and was holding a towel to his still bleeding chin. Andrea scolded him.

"How do you expect that to clot if you won't leave the pressure bandage on?"

"Just quit your bitching and let's get a move on!"

Andrea thanked Wynne for everything and promised to make sure they brought the Jeep back. She looked at Daryl giving him a clear signal to be polite too. Daryl rolled his eyes and then muttered a thank you, barely audible. Andrea punched him on the arm. "Say it like you mean it, you stubborn ass!"

"First you tell me to be quiet and now you want me to talk? Christ! Fucking women! Thank ya kind lady for the marvelous time at your fine abode. Now can we get the fuck going?"

Wynne watched them drive away. Part of her was glad to see him go but deep in her heart she wished he'd come back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

By the time Andrea drove them back to the farm Daryl had soaked the rag with his blood. That didn't happen because the wound was worse it was because Daryl had pulled the rag away every second he got so he could scream at her about her driving. She almost felt like telling him to get the hell out of the jeep and walk back. Most of the group was outside staring at them as they drove up. She could see the relief on their faces as soon as they climbed out. Well almost everyone's. Rick hardly could look at her but he was doing a fine job of glaring at Daryl.

Carol took a step forward. Andrea could tell she was worried sick. "What happened?"

"It's only a cut. Let me be!"

"I can see that. But why didn't you come back?"

"What are you, my mom? I'm here now ain't I?"

Andrea took Carol's arm as she shot Daryl a dirty look. "Give her a break, Daryl. She's only worried about your ungrateful ass." Andrea turned towards Maggie. "Where's your father? I think dumbass needs stitches."

Lori moved in closer. "Did something happen?"

Andrea shook her head. "No, we met a woman, she's alone, wants to be that way. Daryl helped her with her generator. That's her jeep. We ought to take it back to her." She added, "Tomorrow…" as she walked towards the RV.

.

Hershel stitched Daryl's chin. "Son I don't think you are going to survive this."

Daryl gave him a narrowed eye stare. No one called him son like Hershel just did. It was usually boy or asshole and sometimes something worse. He wasn't sure if he liked that.

Hershel kept talking as he tied the last knot. "You keep getting yourself hurt and I'm afraid you will be the cause of your own demise if you keep up at this rate."

"I didn't toss my own damn self off that cliff. And I certainly didn't shoot myself in the fu- damn head!"

"No you certainly did not. And falling over a string of cans this time." Hershel shook his head. Maybe someone's out to get you." Hershel smiled. It was the first time he had in a long time. Daryl snarled as he walked out of the kitchen.

.

"Where are you going?" Carol grabbed Daryl's arm.

"I said leave me be!" He shrugged out of her grasp.

Rick came walking over to them. He stood in his cop stance Daryl had seen countless times before. He knew that Rick was trying to show him he was in control. "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking the jeep back!"

Rick looked at the ground and shook his head once before lifting his eyes to look at Daryl. "Do you think that is a good idea?"

"Yeah I do! And I don't need her to tell me what the hell I can or cannot do."

"Carol may we have a moment?"

"Only if you are going to talk him out of this." He gave her a look and she stalked off.

.

When Rick looked back at Daryl he was behind the wheel and had the engine running. "I didn't say that so you could run off. I want to talk about this."

"We'll talk later!"

"Christ sakes! I'm going with you."

That made Daryl turn off the jeep. "Your wife and child need you here. I'm fine. There is a woman out there alone. She is in a place that has power. It's a place we could stay." Daryl hated conforming to the group but he told Rick what he thought he wanted to hear. He could see Rick giving in. "I'll only be gone a day or two…"

Rick stepped back and let Daryl start the jeep. "Be careful and don't walk back on your own. Bring the jeep back and someone will follow you out there."

Carol ran down the steps when Daryl drove away. "You're just going to let him leave!"

.

Wynne was down the stairs and standing in the basement when Daryl lowered himself through the window. She didn't want to let him know how happy she was that he was back. "I thought you were getting your cut fixed?" When he turned to face her she saw the stitches. He put the board back in place making the room dark. It took a minute for her to adjust to the darkness. "You're alone?"

"Yeah and I'm going to stay, if that's alright with you."

"That's fine. Is something wrong?"

He shook his head and went up the steps.

Wynne followed him. She was slightly amazed that Daryl was here and he wasn't yelling at her.

"Any of that booze left?"

She smiled. "Yeah the bottle is in the kitchen and you saw the cellar, plenty left."

"Good let's get shitfaced!"

.

Daryl poured her another glass of wine. Three bottles littered the coffee table and Wynne had moved from the couch to the floor.

"Why the fuck ya sitting on the floor?"

"Shorter distance to fall down. Tell me about your group again."

"What's to tell its broken nothing more to say? Why are you alone? See you don't want to talk about it either." Daryl got up when Wynne's head dropped forward and her hand tilted spilling the wine. She looked at it and laughed. He tried not to smile but she looked to be having the time of her life. He hooked his hands under her arms and hoisted her to her feet.

"Wait, I'm not done with my wine yet." She looked at her glass. "Oh… it's empty."

"I think you've had enough, you spilled it on yourself."

She looked down, swayed to the point of almost falling over. Daryl steadied her. "Damn it!" She pulled the dress over her head. It was another sundress like the one she had on when he first met her. Daryl was stunned the only thing she had on under it was a pair of very feminine panties.

"Come on you need to go to bed."

She giggled and lost her balance again forcing him to pick her up. "You're going to make me carry you aren't you?"

"Am I heavy? And watch the cans, remember?" She touched his chin and when he flinched she whispered one word, "Oh…" She pressed her lips to the corner of the stitches, kissing his chin.

.

Daryl rushed up the stairs. She wasn't heavy at all but the way she touched his cheek and wrapped her arm around his neck to kiss him put ideas into his head. He had to get her into her bed before she got carried away or realized she was half naked.

"Daryl…"

"What?"

"I have to pee." She giggled like a school girl'

"Christ!" He was never more grateful for a generator. With it running they had water which meant indoor plumbing. He couldn't imagine taking her outside like this.

He took her into the bathroom but she wobbled when trying to stand. "I think I need a little help and hurry."

Daryl swore again while yanking her panties to the floor. He couldn't believe he was fucking doing this. The house better be safe because if it wasn't she wouldn't be any help. The toilet flushed and he turned back around. Wynne had kicked her panties off. "Damn it woman!" He yanked her to her feet, dragging her staggering body to the bedroom. He didn't dare pick her up again because if he did he was going to carry her to her bed and do more than she was ready for.

.

He fought to keep her sitting upright as he grabbed the silk nightgown off of the end of the bed. He got it over her head and pulled her arms through. Wynne looked up at him and tossed her arms around his neck again. She kissed him before he had a chance to react. Gently he eased her onto the bed, leaning over her but remaining in the kiss. He broke from it first, moving off of her. "Wynne I can't…"

She interrupted him while rolling onto her side. She grabbed his arm and put it around her waist. "Stay with me Daryl. Just hold me please."

He didn't know what to say, didn't know how to respond so he did what he was told. He laid down behind her with his arm draped over her. He thought she had already fallen asleep but she moved in closer pressing her body against his. She grabbed his hand and pulled it against her chest. Daryl stayed very still, afraid to relax; afraid he would fall for her. He tried to ignore the voice in his heart that said he already had. For once he was grateful he also had Merle's voice telling him he was a sissy for having feelings at all. He waited a while longer listening to her steady breathing. As soon as she was sound asleep he would slip out of the bed. As he tried though she pulled his hand back close to her chest again making him hold her tight. He was floored when she spoke.

"I love you…"

She couldn't love him not really. It was the booze and the fact that he was here that made her say it. Daryl swallowed the lump in his throat. Could someone really love him? He was struggling with everything he was feeling for her when she spoke again.

"I love you Matthew."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Daryl was gone by the time she had gotten up. Everything was fuzzy from last night but Wynne had this weird feeling Daryl had stayed with her last night. As far as she could tell they hadn't had sex. She hoped they didn't because she wanted to remember that. She shook her head thinking about him like that. He pissed her off most of the time yet here she was fantasizing about him. "Get a grip Wynne, Daryl should be off limits."

She showered and dressed feeling lonelier than she has before. Even lonelier than the time right after Matthew's suicide. Without thinking about what she was doing she laid down on the couch. She could smell Daryl in every fiber. The woodsy sweat smell didn't bother her like she thought it should. Instead it made her long for him. She wondered when her feelings for Daryl changed. And she wondered if it was Daryl or just the basic need for human companionship. She vowed never to get close to anyone again and here she was wishing he'd come back and bring everyone from his camp.

.

.

Daryl headed out with the idea he was going to go back to the farm. He walked maybe a hundred yards before turning around again. He wanted to go to her.

"She's in love with another man, asshole! She doesn't want you."

Pissed at himself he veered off walking into the woods behind her property. His mind was on her too much and he realized it when suddenly he was sprawled out on the ground, his crossbow skidded three feet in front of him. Pain ripped through his shoulder and his palms were skinned. Daryl rolled onto his side to see what he fell over, expecting to see a root of a tree or a rock. Not many things scared him but he was startled to see he fell over the legs of a corpse. Daryl scrambled backwards on the ground until he had his bow and was leveling it at the head of the body. It was a man and just sat there leaning against the tree, head slumped forward.

Daryl gave the body's foot a kick, still expecting it to regenerate. The man's foot rocked back and forth but only because Daryl had touched it. He didn't completely let his guard down, but he took a look around the body. It seemed the man had just sat down next to the tree and died. Next to his left hand was something that turned Daryl's stomach. There was a small mound of dirt no larger than what would hold a cat or small dog with a rock at one end. On it was a pair of baby booties.

.

Daryl was frozen in place for a very long time. The stench would have been unbearable if it wasn't for the fact that the entire world smelled like rotting flesh. At this moment he used that smell to torture himself. "You fucking idiot!" He didn't know if he was saying that to himself or to the dead man. He was an idiot for caring for someone who couldn't love him and this guy was an idiot for dying and leaving her behind. Daryl knew that was irrational and he was sure the guy didn't die on purpose. There wasn't a weapon around so it wasn't suicide. He kicked the foot again. "She fucking loves you! No wonder she won't leave this mother fucking place!"

.

Wynne had fallen asleep. She heard a noise on the steps that woke her. She never thought to check the basement to make sure Daryl had secured the window. She searched for her bow but it was over in the corner by the cellar door. "Son of a bitch!"

Daryl was halfway up the steps when he called out to her. "Wynne!"

She breathed a sigh of relief knowing it was him. "I thought you left." As soon as he stood in the room with her she noticed the booties. "**What are you doing with those?" Put…put them back!"** Tears streamed down her face and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I only came back to make sure." He turned away from her ready to head down the steps.

"Daryl…"

The agony in her voice made him stop and turn around. "Is it…is the grave…" She couldn't bring herself to ask him if animals had gotten to the grave or if Larry was even capable of burying her child. "Where are you going?"

Daryl stared at her. He had so many questions. "I'm going to bury your husband. He was your husband wasn't he?"

"What? No… no Daryl that's not Matthew."

.

Wynne didn't know where she got the strength but she followed Daryl. She explained what Matthew did in his office and how she had found a janitor in the building that was willing to help her get him into the car but by the time she got back Matthew had already killed himself. She explained that Larry had helped her find this place and he was the one that made it secure. "He was sick. Not with the fever. He didn't have that, Larry had liver failure. He told me without his medication he'd die soon so he hadn't left the job when everyone else evacuated."

Daryl looked at her. He could see she was fighting back tears and avoiding mentioning the baby. "This way." He walked ahead of her but made sure she was close behind.

"He promised me he would take care of things. I guess he did, I hoped he did, but I knew after a few days he wasn't coming back." Wynne took a deep breath. "I thought maybe a walker got him. Do you understand? I couldn't come back here, I couldn't risk seeing it."

"You've never been back here?"

Wynne shook her head. She wondered if Daryl was judging her for what she did. She didn't' have a chance to say anything else because they stood at the place where her child was buried. Wynne dropped to her knees and put her face on the rock. Her body shook with silent tears.

.

An hour later Daryl had enough of the ground dug up to drag Larry's body into the hole. He didn't know why the hell he was doing this shit. He was okay burying the body when he thought it was her husband. But this was just some freaking guy and a waste of time. He did it anyway knowing she needed him to. Wynne was lying on her side, her face still next to the mound of dirt and rock. She clutched the booties in her hand. He could see her eyes were red from crying but they were finally dry.

"It ain't deep, too many roots." She didn't answer him as he shoveled dirt onto the rotting corpse.

He was finally finished but Wynne didn't show any sign of moving. He shook her shoulder. "We got to go." She looked up at him like a beaten puppy. "You know where it is now." He helped her to her feet.

"No I don't want to go. I'm sorry. I'm so… so sorry."

His arms were aching from digging but he picked her up anyway. She leaned on his shoulder and cried. Daryl held her close."It's okay we'll come back. Shhh it's okay."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Wynne grew quiet seemingly lost in her thoughts. Daryl let her sit on the couch while he went to shower. Having running water this readily available was spoiling him. He couldn't stand the stench that clung to his body where before he barely noticed it. He changed into the second pair of boxers that he was given. His clothing went sailing out the window in her bedroom. He could get it tomorrow and one added benefit if any walkers happened to roam by, those clothes smelled just like them.

Wynne was still sitting in the same position as he put her. He was beginning to wonder if she would be the same. "Come on let's get you cleaned up." She didn't look at him. "Wynne? Don't you want to get a shower? I'll help you go upstairs. Hey…"

Wynne finally turned to look up at him. "What? Oh Daryl sorry. What did you say? What happened to your shoulder?" She looked at the dark purple bruise. "That looks horrible."

"It's fine. You want to get washed up?"

"Yeah, okay."

She went upstairs leaving him alone to look into a mirror and examine the bruise. Hershel may have had a point that he was his own worst enemy but he always survived. "Fuck that old man I ain't dead yet."

.

Daryl waited an hour for her to come back down stairs. He found her in her bedroom just lying on the bed, naked as the day she was born. She had her back to him as she faced the window. He tried to back away thinking she had fallen asleep but her voice stopped him.

"Don't go. Hold me Daryl."

"Do you..." He cleared his throat. "Do you want to…you know get dressed first?"

"No." She held out her hand. "Please…"

Daryl felt like he was moving through quicksand. He wanted her so much but she was unstable at best. If she didn't already hate him she will after he got into that bed.

.

Wynne turned back to the window when Daryl laid down next to her. She took his hand and pulled it against her chest between her breasts. She just laid there for a long while. Daryl didn't say anything. He just stayed next to her trying not to embarrass himself by revealing how much she turned him on.

"Larry and I thought we hit the jackpot with this place." She paused for a couple of minutes. "It was safe and had food. The wine cellar. I think that is what helped Larry reach the end as quickly as he did."

Daryl quietly listened. Her voice was distracting him from the nagging desire bellow his belt.

"It seemed every day I grew bigger. Larry told me he was worried about me delivering. I assured him that it would be alright." Wynne sighed. "I was so angry with Matthew for doing what he did." She rolled over and faced him. "Do you think that is why my son died? Because I hated his father." Tears were rolling down her face rapidly. Daryl smoothed his hands over her face wiping the tears away as fast as they came.

"No, no Wynne that isn't why. And you don't hate him."

She sat up, looking down at Daryl as he rolled onto his back. "He left me alone to deal with this shit by myself. **I do hate him**!"

"No you don't." Daryl sat up too, facing her on the bed. "The wound has been ripped open again but you don't hate him. I know you don't."

"Don't tell me what I feel Dixon. I know how I feel! My husband took the easy way out. **He was a fucking coward! I hate him! I fucking hate him**!"

Daryl hated Matthew for what he did but he wasn't going to stand by and let her close herself off again. She needed to deal with these feelings so she could survive. Being hysterical wasn't going to help her especially if she called walkers to the house with her screaming. His next move was nothing he ever did before. He slapped her face.

.

Wynne stopped screaming instantly. Her hand went to her cheek in shock. He didn't hit her hard but it was enough to stun her silent. For about three seconds. "**You fucking hit me**?" She slapped him back twice as hard as he had hit her. He didn't even flinch. She saw the red hand print on his face and stared at it in wide eyed shock. "Daryl…I'm sorry." She climbed up onto her knees. Her hands cradled his face as her mouth landed on his.

Daryl wanted to kiss her and the fact that she wasn't wearing anything almost made him lower her back down onto the bed. Instead he pushed her to arm's length. "Whoa…"

"I'm sorry…" She began to cry again so he pulled her in.

"Shhh… It will be okay."

.

Daryl helped her into her nightgown. It was beginning to become a habit, getting her dressed. He couldn't help the voice inside of him that whispered, "When will I get to undress her?" He had listened to her breathing for a long time, knowing she was finally sleeping. His chin, palms and shoulder were taking turns aching. Fatigue was getting the better of him, pulling him into a deep sleep.

* * *

It was dark by the time Wynne woke up. She was dreaming and crying in her sleep. The hot tears that rolled down her cheeks were what woke her in the first place. Matthew was in the room with her, which was ridiculous because he never was here in this place. He also was pre-injury and standing on his own. She wanted to go to him to hold him tight but his words stopped her. She could still hear him say, "I'm happy Wynne and you should be too. " Happy? It wasn't possible in this world, not now. The only little bit of joy she found was with Daryl. He stayed with her and she could hear his steady breathing.

.

A slight shift of her body made her shoulder brush against his. Wynne patted his chest softly with her fingertips. She pulled her hand away quickly; alarmed that he didn't have a shirt on. Was he naked? Slowly bits of the day came rushing back. She hugged her stomach as she thought of everything that had happened. He wasn't naked but she had been. "He must think I'm crazy" echoed inside her mind as her face felt hot from embarrassment.

Touching him must have woken him because he groaned as he stretched. "What time is it?"

"I don't know. I think it is still night though." She had no idea if it was early morning or late evening. She did know she was hungry and they had slept for a while.

"Fuck! I need to piss turn on the light."

She turned on the low wattage bedside lamp. Daryl was already sitting up and pushing himself gingerly off the end of the bed. She watched his back muscles strain against what she could only assume was sharp pain. "I'll make us something to eat."

.

Daryl found her in the kitchen. Something she was heating up on the stove smelled good. "What are you making?"

She raised her eyebrows. He must be starving because he wasn't giving her a hard time about using the stove. "Cream of Broccoli soup and spam." She said it with a lack luster tone that made Daryl respond with a blah sound. "I know I hate spam, but these people seemed to love it. There are about twenty cans in there."

"What? How can you hate spam? I'll take that over the veggie shit any day."

Her heart wanted to ache some more over the loss of her child and husband and even the loss of Larry, but talking like this with Daryl made her laugh. "Well you can eat the spam and I'll have the soup."

"Hell no, you are going to lean to love it." He moved in closer. "Make sure you get it good and brown. No don't flip it yet!"

"You want to do it?"

He leaned over her shoulder peering into the pan. She looked up at him and their eyes met. Neither of them uttered a sound as she leaned back against him. It seemed so natural to have him support her and he did it so perfectly and in every way possible.

.

It was almost one am by the time they had finished eating. Wynne had convinced Daryl to try some of the soup and she ate some spam. Mixed with the cheddar broccoli it wasn't bad. Now that her appetite was satisfied there was only one thing she wanted to do. She took his hand pulling him towards the stairs. "Let's go to bed."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Wynne was brave when she was leading Daryl up to her room but now that he was here she couldn't make her feet move. She still clung to his hand as she turned to face him. Seconds ticked by as they stared into each other's eyes. Daryl had his chin pointing to the ground and she noticed him shifting from one foot to the other. He couldn't be nervous, could he? Her eyes grew wide when she felt a slight tremble in his hand. "Daryl?" She said his name on a breathless whisper. All the emotions she was feeling and the desire for him stole any other words she needed to say.

She inched the nightgown strap down her left shoulder while still clinging to his hand. His chin shot up and she thought she caught a glimpse of the Daryl she thought she knew. Her belief that he was an arrogant son of a bitch was all wrong. Yet this meek, timid creature wasn't him either.

"No…" Daryl pulled her to him.

Wynne was afraid he was going to tell her he couldn't be with her. The way he barked the word no at her set dread into her heart almost instantly. As soon as she took the couple of steps between them and was standing right in front of him, he whispered, "Let me…" Dropping her hand, he touched her shoulder gently sliding his fingers under the straps until the weight of the material pulled the gown to the floor.

.

She didn't allow her hand to completely fall to her side, instead her palm landed on his hip. Daryl caressed her shoulder and along her neck until his hands cupped her jaw. He looked down at her mouth which she had hanging open because there seemed to not be enough air in the room. His eyes shot up to hers. She searched their depths wondering if he would regret this in the morning. He didn't linger long. With his thumb gently stroking her cheek he lowered his mouth to hers. His kiss was firm, lips a little chapped but the deeper he explored her mouth the softer they became. Tentatively he flicked his tongue, fluttering the tip against hers. Wynne thought she was going to melt. The way her body responded making her wet was proof it could happen.

It wasn't fair that she was naked while he still had on the boxers. Wynne tucked her fingers into his waistband hoping he would get the hint. She didn't know why she wasn't brave enough to just yank them to the floor. One thing she knew for sure was she wouldn't risk him suddenly coming to his senses and pushing her away.

.

Making out was great, hotter than anything she ever experienced, yet Wynne needed more. She sensed he was getting impatient by the way he pushed his hips against her. The thick shaft pressed against her abdomen told her he was more than ready. His hands had fallen to her biceps while he kissed his way to her collarbone. Daryl extended his arms so he could push her upper body away from him. As soon as he had her where he wanted his hand landed on her breast. He cupped the underside bringing his mouth to her nipple. A quick swirl of his tongue around the bud before drawing it into his mouth made Wynne grab the back of his head. Breathlessly she cried out. "Oh fuck…"

She felt him release her for a moment as a laugh escaped his throat.

"Don't laugh at me. You're making me crazy!"

.

He moved over claiming her other breast, torturing her longer than before. Wynne leaned heavily on Daryl. Desire was robbing her of her equilibrium. Daryl's hands had traveled past her hips. He gave her ass a squeeze with one hand, reaching between her legs with his other. Having him finger her from behind like this almost had Wynne on the floor. She openmouthed kissed his chest, her tongue tasting the saltiness of his skin.

.

Daryl groaned as Wynne forced her hand between them. She stroked him through his boxer desperately wanting to excite him like what he was doing to her. It must have worked because he lifted her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her legs around his waist. Kissing him only added to her agony. She pulled her mouth away from his long enough to say, "I need you Daryl…I need you so bad!"

.

He had already started taking stumbling steps to the bed before she even spoke. She wasn't heavy and he must have forgotten about his injuries with the added adrenaline course through him. It was just difficult to walk with the raging need between them. In a very ungraceful way he tossed them both onto the bed.

Daryl lightly slapped her hip. "Let go!"

She unwrapped herself from him and got up on her elbows. Little bits of doubt clouded her mind. Was he going to leave? He put her mind at ease when he dropped his boxers to his ankles and stepped out of them. Wynne stared at his throbbing erection while kicking her way back further into the bed. She reached for him the second her head hit the pillows.

.

He crawled up the bed snaking kisses up her thigh, hip, stomach, and sternum, stopping briefly at her breast before heading to her mouth once again. Wynne thought it was incredibly sexy to have a man kiss his way down her body; never had she experienced such heat from having one kiss his way up. Daryl's hand began taking the same route as his mouth but he only got it to her hip before he made a detour to an intimate area. Wynne tried to speak between the pecking and sometimes tongue teasing kisses he was giving her. "No…Daryl…come on…please…" She dug her fingers into his back muscles as his fingers slid between her folds. He looked at her, unwilling to give up just yet.

"Shut up and fucking enjoy it!"

Wynne smiled as her head sunk deeper into the pillow. This was her fiery Daryl. The demanding man she knew him to be. If he wasn't making her quiver she would be just as demanding. Daryl twisted his fingers pushing deep. Her body tensed when he touched a spot up and inside the frontal wall.

"Goddamn it Daryl!" She brought her face back to his neck so she could put her mouth on his skin. She twirled her tongue around his earlobe and sucked it into her mouth. If he could do this to her then fine she would make sure he got a taste of his own medicine.

.

Wynne inched her hand down his torso until her fingers felt wiry hairs and brushed against the taut skin of his hood. Without hesitation she caressed her hand along his shaft. Reaching the base of his swollen member she curled her fingers around him giving him a long slow pull. Her breath was hot on his ear as she barely audibly begged him to take her. "Fuck me Daryl, please! I need it! I need you!"

He didn't need any more persuasion. Grabbed both of her hands he pinned them to the bed while he moved between her legs. Swiftly he thrust into her deep and hard. "Oh God…" His voice was rough and he gasped the words.

"Do it again." Having him deep was taking Wynne on a roller coaster ride of sensation that seemed to spread through her body and reach every area.

.

Daryl wasn't going to deny her anything she asked for. He pumped his hips vigorously making sure he paused a split second once completely inside of her. He watched her eyebrows furrow and a small smile creep across her face as her jaw relaxed, her mouth opened. Her eyes fluttered and she made a soft ah sound that got higher as it trailed off. Her body tensed and when he pushed in one more time he felt her melt under him. His pace quickened and he gave up pausing on the thrust. Instead he rammed into her making the bed shake and the head board slam against the wall.

"Oh God…Daryl…"

Hearing her soft moans and knowing she had climaxed sent him over the edge. He barely could support his weight. Wynne watched his eyes roll back in his head. Saw the way his arms shook. His mouth opened and closed, the muscles straining in his jaw until all he could do was let his lower lip drop. She felt the first warm pulse of his seed spill into her. He pushed deep reminding her of the sensations she had felt moments before. To her surprise as Daryl fell heavily onto her body a wave of orgasm washed over her once again.

.

Both of them were unable to move. Their hearts beat wildly as their breath came in short gulps. Wynne had wrapped her arm up under Daryl's and she hooked her hands onto his shoulders. She thought his weight would crush her, but there was something comforting in the fact that he pushed her into the bed with his body. His face was close to her ear and she could tell he was calming down.

"I'm sorry if I'm crushing you."

In answer Wynne wrapped her legs around his, putting her feet between his knees. Lazily she began to stroke his back. She kissed the side of his head. His hair was damp and stuck to his temple. She could only imagine what hers looked like. He lifted his face and looked into her eyes. Already he was leaning to one side ready to leave her body. Was he going to leave her completely? A hiccup shook her body making Daryl touch her cheek. He slid off of her landing on his side. Wynne wasn't about to allow him to retreat. She needed him more than she ever needed anyone in her whole life. Their bodies still touched in many areas as she touched his cheek and kissed him softly.

"Stay, Daryl. Stay with me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Morning came and went while Daryl and Wynne slept off the night. Once Daryl was comfortable with her he became a skilled lover. Long hours into the night they explored one another. She didn't think she would ever get enough of him. She watched as his chest rose and fell with his steady breathing. Wynne wondered if it would startle him if she touched him. He hadn't woken up when she climbed out of bed to go to the bathroom earlier so she thought maybe if she moved a little bit he would remain asleep. She scooted her legs up under her so she could kneel. He looked so peaceful laying there she almost hated to wake him. As she was deciding if she should, he grabbed her and pulled her onto him. His kiss told her exactly what he had in mind.

"You brat you were up this whole time?"

"Yeah, more ways than one. **Get on me girl!**"

Wynne sunk down onto his already throbbing erection. She moved up and down on him, thoroughly enjoying it. By the sound of Daryl's grunting so was he.

* * *

Andrea and Carol made their way up the steps. "Watch the cans. Those are the ones Daryl bashed his face on."

Carol looked at them wondering how he could have missed seeing those. "Do you think something happened to him?"

"Nah he probably just moved to the room I used. It's strange that they aren't here though. We'll just check to make sure. Maybe Daryl has her out hunting." Carol gave Andrea a look. Daryl hated having people along when he went hunting.

.

Once in the hallway they heard a sound like someone was in pain coming from Wynne's bedroom. Both women stared at one another. Andrea moved first. She yanked her gun from the waistband of her pants while running to Wynne's room. She called out to her friend, but, it was too late. Andrea froze in the doorway of the bedroom as Wynne jumped off of Daryl. He yanked a sheet over the two of them. Carol was right behind and ran into Andrea, shoving her further into the bedroom. Both women stood there staring in shock.

"_**Jesus Christ**_, don't either of you fucking **_knock_**?!" Daryl sat up. The sheet pooled at his waist for a second before he yanked it up under his chin.

.

Wynne felt the blush to her toes. She knew her face had to be bright red by the way it felt like it was on fire. She moved her body as far behind Daryl as she could get while burying her face against his shoulder.

"Daryl?" Carol put her hand against her mouth.

Andrea grabbed Carol's arm and yanked her out of the room while apologizing. "I'm so sorry. Wynne I thought you were hurt… oh God… I…you… together…**whoa**…" Andrea's arm was flailing as if she was trying to wave the images away.

Daryl glared at Andrea. **"Just get the fuck out of here!" **He angrily pointed at the door. His face was fire engine red. Wynne kept trying to pull the sheet tighter around her but she was yanking it off of Daryl. Slowly more of his legs were exposed. When only a corner of the sheet remained over Daryl's crotch he fisted it along with his family jewels. Andrea gave Carol one final shove out into the hallway.

.

.

Down Stairs the women remained silent. Carol looked like she saw a ghost and Andrea was trying to get the image out of her mind. Thinking about Daryl like that was bad enough, actually seeing it… A shiver ran through her body. Yeah he was attractive, but as soon as he opened his mouth most people, including her, were turned off by his crude behavior.

Carol avoided eye contact as she finally got the nerve to speak. "Maybe we should leave them alone. Maybe we should tell Rick that Daryl wasn't here."

"Why would we say that?" Andrea didn't understand. What difference did it make?

"He deserves happiness. If he found it here…maybe…"

Carol's words were cut short as Daryl came thundering down the stairs. He paused long enough to step over the cans that broke his face, finally jumping to the landing. **"Why the fuck are you two here? And what the hell was that shit about?" **As he was screaming at them he stepped into his pants. Both women were avoiding his eyes. **"Turn the fuck around so I can get dressed!"**

"Christ, Daryl you have on boxers, it's not like you're naked!" Andrea argued as she turned her back to him. "Dixon you are a piece of work."

.

Carol softly spoke. "Rick wanted us to…"

"**Rick!" **Daryl was pacing, zipping his pants as he screamed. **"I fucking told him I'd be back."** He stopped, leaned in, growling his words at their backs. "What, he doesn't trust me?" He flung his hand in the air. **"I don't need this shit!"**

Carol turned around. Daryl was dressed and fastening the last button on his shirt. She reached out, pulled her hand away when he flinched, but assured him with her stare that she only wanted to fix his collar.

"Why the hell you always messing with shit like that?" He angrily shrugged her off. "I can take care of my own self. **You ain't my mother!"**

**.**

While Daryl was busy arguing with Carol, Andrea slipped upstairs. She knocked softly on the door frame to Wynne's bedroom, something she should have done moments earlier. Why didn't she recognize those sounds? For some reason Andrea felt like she walked in on her parents having sex. Not that she viewed Daryl as a father figure; it just carried the same psychological damage.

Wynne was hiding under the sheet. She flipped it down to look at Andrea but immediately pulled it back over her head. **"**_**Oh my God!**_**"**

Andrea took that as an invitation to enter the room. Wynne hadn't told her to get the fuck out so that was at least something. She sat down next to her. Thoughts of sitting on the wet spot made Andrea move as far to the edge of the mattress as she could. It was ridiculous to think that, still she couldn't help herself. She turned her upper body to look at the mound that was her friend cowering under the blankets.

"Hey…I'm sorry about that." Wynne didn't move so Andrea continued to talk. "We heard…noise…" She swallowed the lump in her throat. The feelings Andrea had were insane. She saw the attraction between them; it was only a matter of time before they gave into those desires. They were a good match although Andrea assumed eventually they would want to kill each other. Clearing her throat Andrea went on, "I mean I thought you were being attacked."

Wynne flipped the blanket down again and sat up abruptly. The look on her face was disbelief. "How could you have thought _**THAT**_?"

Andrea jumped off of the bed like she was avoiding a blow. Her hands flew up in front of her, palms out. "I didn't mean **_attacked_ **by Daryl! I meant… I don't know what I mean… I guess it has been so long… I forgot what sex sounds like." She sunk back onto the end of the bed with a smirk on her face. "Sounded pretty rough."

.

Wynne fell back against the pillows once again. This time she didn't flip the sheet over her head. She stared at the celling. "How am I going to face your friend? This is so damn embarrassing!" She listened for a few minutes. She couldn't hear what he said, but the angry tone of Daryl's voice echoed throughout the house. "Sounds like Daryl is pissed off."

"He'll get over it!" Andrea grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeved thin t-shirt off of the chair. "Get dressed and come down when you're ready. And don't worry about Carol; I don't think she saw anything."

Wynne knew that was an out and out lie. The woman had seen EVERYTHING! Andrea was just trying to make her feel better. Strangely it made Wynne more comfortable than before. Her cheeks still burned with embarrassment, but she was able to get out of bed and put on some clothes. She felt a bond growing between her and Andrea. They were going to be very close friends. She already felt like they were.


End file.
